poudlard revu et corrigé
by dauphinquirit
Summary: Alerte! Tout est sans dessus dessous à Poudlard!-Après un vote unanime, nous avons décidé de reconstruire les maisons pour un temps indéterminé.Des personnes de toute les maisons seront réunit...DMHG
1. découverte hallucinante

**Salut tout le monde ! Voici ma nouvelle fic. J'espert qu'elle vous fera rire ! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire pour l'instant… Bonne lecture !**

Disclamer : rien est à moi tout est à J.K Rowling !

**Chapitre 1** : découverte hallucinante

_Snape :_

Pourquoi les enfants sont t'il aussi énervant ?! Ils ne pourraient pas être plus charmant ? Rogue marchait dans le couloirs d'un pas rapide. S'ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient ! Il entra dans la salle de classe du professeur MC gonagall dont il faisait le remplacent avec son groupe le plus détestable. Le groupe d'Harry Potter. Il allait leurs en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Ils le trouvaient déjà diabolique de toutes façon, autant leurs prouver. Bien sûr son groupe de serpentard y était aussi mais il c'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient autant insupportable. Quasi pire même, à toujours déranger la classe en lançant des répliques cinglantes.

- prenez vos places. Grogna t'il.

Tout le monde obtempéra lentement pour le faire enrager.

- aujourd'hui je vais vous montrer comment lancer un sort de peur. Puis comment vous en protégé. Vous le lancerez à votre compagnon. Que je prendrai grand soin de vous attribuer. Il les regarda avec son sourire malsain. Cela vous fera un bon exercice dont j'espers, ne sera pas trop difficile pour vos crâne sensible. Weasley et Parkinson table un. Malfoy et Granger table deux. Potter, Zambini table quatre… annonça t'il de façon arrogante et peu enjoué.

5 minutes plus tard les nouvelles places étaient attribuées et les jeunes gens commençaient déjà à s'entre-tuer. Son stratagème était brillant ! Quand tout le monde aura appris le sort. Il serait le plus heureux des heureux !

_« Quel plan diabolique ! Tout le monde aura honte et je pourrais poursuivre plusieurs cours dans le silence !_ _»_

Et puis… il détestait remplacer en métamorphose. Personne ne le remettrait là !

_« Sacré Snape ! Que tu es rusé !_ » Pensa celui-ci fier de lui.

_Hermione :_

En attendant la venue de son professeur adoré Hermione lisait tranquillement un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque. Très peu concentré sur sa lecture à cause de tout le bouquant environnant elle déclara forfait en refermant son livre d'un coup sec.

- Hermione aurais-tu une de tes idées brillantes pour faire damné le graisseux tout au long du cours ? Rigola Ron.

- pas aujourd'hui Ron tu n'en as pas déjà assez de tes cours de potion? Lui répondit-elle comme à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un cours avec Rogue même si elle ne réussissait jamais à tenir longtemps.

- Hermione vraiment parfois tu m'exaspères !

- Je suis vraiment triste de l'effet que j'ai sur toi Ron. Tu m'en vois sincèrement désolé. La taquina Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rogue arriva à cette instant l'air toujours aussi cruelle et dément qu'à l'habitude. Ils allaient peut-être finir par le faire démissionner qui sait ? En attendant toute la classe se prêtait aux jeux de le rendre le plus furieux possible. Même s'ils gagnaient des retenues ça en valait vraiment la peine. Quoi de mieux que d'une folie digne des jumeaux Weasley pour égayer sa journée ?! Maintenant tout le monde en était capable grâce à leurs boutiques et leurs nombreux livres qu'ils avaient concoctés avec tant d'humour !

_« Ah ! ses chers Weasley toujours le mot pour rire »_ pensa Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle aussi les avait lu et elle avait a-do-ré ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle avait bien besoin de détente de temps à autre et ces livres étaient vraiment ce qui avait en la matière ! Les Weasley étaient maintenant riche mais ne prenait pas la grosse tête sauf parfois Ron, mais elle finissait toujours par le faire redescendre sur terre.

_Malfoy :_

_« Putain que c'est long ! On dirait que le temps passe plus lentement quand on attend quelque chose. » _Pensa Malfoy.

Il avait bien hâte que Granger pette une fois de plus les plombs subtilement pour que le prof subisse l'effet de sa colère sans se rendre compte que c'était elle. Comment réussissait-elle toujours ? Elle avait inévitablement un don ! On disait même que les jumeaux Weasley l'avait approché pour leurs commerces du rire ! Ça en devenait incroyable comment elle avait pu changer depuis le début d'année. Il y a un mois de cela.

_Ron :_

Pourquoi travaillait-il avec les enfants s'il ne les aimait pas ? C'était LA question qui tue. Celle que tout le monde ce posait. Il faut être complètement fou pour travailler avec des enfants quand on n'est pas capable de les supporter. Non mais ! Au moins ils pouvaient tous en profité. C'était ça l'avantage.

_Harry :_

Il prenait un malin plaisir à être enfin remit dans son trou se vieux grincheux. Mais devait-il vraiment le poursuivre jusqu'à dans ses cours de métamorphoses ??? Mais bon, c'était toujours amusant alors pourquoi ça changerait ??

Rogue entra dans le cours avec un nuage noir qui le suivait. Créé par un de ses élèves pour lui laisser un joli souvenir. Il leur donna la marche à suivre pour le cours et tout le monde se mit au travaille en se chicanant. Quelle idée il avait eu de les mettre ensemble lui et Zambini. Il était l'ami de Malfoy donc forcément ennemie par alliance. C'était simple non ?

_Neville : _

Il allait une fois de plus ce faire ridiculiser. Quoi de mieux pour démarrer la journée ?! Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il rate son sortilège c'était déjà ça au moins personne ne serait surpris.

Il regarda la marche à suivre dans l'ordre prenant soins de ne rien oublier. Pratiqua son mouvement de baguette et passa à l'action sur son partenaire qui dans ce cas-ci était Goyle il pourrait se défouler si il y arrivait. Mais ce serait un miracle penserait sûrement le reste de la classe.

On commençait déjà des sorts fusés à travers la classe puis un silence attendant le résultat. On vit la peur de Crabbe en premier comme avec de l'écho:

« T'es vraiment stupide, crétin, je suis sur que tu sais même pas lire, imbécile ! Espèce de gros porc.» tout ses chose qu'il se faisait dire à longueur de journée et qui l'avait rendu encore moins intelligent. Il était devenue peu a peu accro à toute la bonne nourriture de Poudlard. Crabbe avait les larmes aux yeux. on avait vu tout les gens qui lui avait dit ça leurs visages leur expression. plusieurs se rendait comte du mal qu'ils avaient créé.

Puis on vit celle de Ron :

on voyait tout les serpentard dans le stade de Quiditch avec des sourires arrogants.

« Weasley est un grand maladroit, il rate son coup à chaque fois, voilà pourquoi les serpentard chante avec joie Weasley est notre roi ! Weasley est née dans un trou à rat, il laisse le souafle entré tout droit, voilà pourquoi grâce à lui ses sur on gagnera, Weasley est notre roi, Weasley est notre roi, Weasley est notre roi il laisse le souafle entré tout droit Weasley est notre roi » La chanson en entier résonnait dans la classe pendant que les serpentard la terminait en chœur. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent très vite rouge de colère et de honte.

On entendit encore plusieurs personnes avec des peurs peu importantes. Puis on arriva au tour d'Hermione :

« Miss-je-sais-tout !! Rat de bibliothèque !! Miss-je-sais-tout ! On sait que t'es la plus intelligente pas besoin de le prouver en plus ça en deviens énervant! T'aurais pas pu naître stupide ? » On vit plusieurs élèves puis Ron. Hermione devint rouge tomates.

Pauvre, pauvre Hermione… il redoutait son tour est ce que ça pouvait être pire que tout ceux qui avait passé. C'était fou tout de même toutes ses choses méchantes qu'on entendait. Ça en devenait effrayant !

Puis vint son tour :

On entendit la voix de Rogue rugir dans la classe d'une voix forte et pleine de méchanceté à propos de lui et plusieurs autres élèves. Les gens s'en doutait déjà bien sûr à cause de l'épouventard en 3ème année.

_Harry :_

Zambini lui lança le sort puis on entendit, une femme hurlé à vous en glacée le sang ce qui fit arrêter toute la classe. on voyait l'endroit de sa mort on voyait tout le drame dont Voldemort avait laisser comme cauchemar. Harry devin rouge tomate.

-C'est ma mère… dit-il en haussant les épaules. Avec un petit sourire forcé.

Il avait appris à en parler avec plus de détachement mais il avait toujours peur de se sentir seul. C'était vraiment triste. Avec de la rage à peine contenue il lança le sort à Blaise. On le voyait rêver Lord voldemort entrain de lui donner la marque des ténèbres.

Plusieurs eurent un frisson d'horreur.

Hermione lança le sort à Malfoy :

- TU N'ES PLUS MON FILS. Résonna dans toute la classe puis on le voyait ce faire battre par son père. on le voyait essayer de retenir la douleur qu'il recevait. on le voyait plus jeune entrain de pleurer et plus vieux serrant la machoire

_Malfoy :_

«_ Fallait bien que ça tombe sur moi un jour… hey merde ! » _pensa-t-il tristement.

Il aurait bien voulu garder sa peur pour lui. Il était un Malfoy sans crainte et toujours froid. Si son père l'apprenait. Rogue devint rouge. Il ne l'avait jamais su et c'était son parrain. Il était de son devoir de le protégé. Ça allait chauffer si il s'en mêlait…

Quand la dernière personne eut passer, la classe était folle de rage et n'avait qu'une envie : lancer le sort en question à Rogue. Sans vraiment ce regardé, sans vraiment y penser, tout le monde le lança !

- T'ES GAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cette phrase plutôt grotesque résonna à travers l'école faisant vibrer les fondations. Un bouquant d'enfer fusa de partout. C'était les élèves qui riaient, toute l'école en entier riait ! Imaginons comment serait le repas pour Rogue ! Quelle belle fin d'année en perspective…

**Fin du chapitre premier**

Voilà mon premier chapitre !! Laissez moi des commentaires pour me dire se que vous en pensez je j'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 alors si je reçoit beaucoup de reviews je vais sûrement la posté plus rapidement! ( je conte en avoir le plus souvent en réserve pour les moment comme cette semaine ou j'ai de l'inspiration) Donc on se reparle et au plaisir de recevoir des reviews ! Ciao, Daphbizoux !


	2. la débandade

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà mon 2****ème**** chapitre. J'espers que vous allez l'appréciez ! Donc je compte vous donner de la romance (pas dans ce chapitre là mais dans un prochain) et tout autant d'humour ! Même parfois sadique ! Donc je ne vais pas vous déranger trop longtemps juste répondre aux reviews !**

_Reviews :_

Chapitre 2 : la débandade

Malfoy avançait dans le couloir nerveusement. Depuis son cours complètement débile, tout les gens qui avaient été présent marchaient la tête baissée. Même Rogue dont son histoire avait été conté à travers l'école. Quant à lui, Malfoy se faisait le plus discret possible et essayait d'agir comme à l'ordinaire pour que son histoire ne se fasse pas savoir surtout que son père pourrait devenir au courant… son père était tout sauf tendresse. Il était cruelle, sournois, manipulateur… tout ce que vous voulez. Maintenant il devait se débrouiller pour passer inaperçu. Tâche ardue pour un Malfoy. Il était grand, blond platine plutôt mignon et avait 2 colosses qui le suivait. Il avait terriblement envie de s'excusé auprès de Crabb et Goyle pour tout ce qu'ils leurs avaient dit et fait. Mais ne pouvait pas, se serait perde l'honneur qu'il lui restait, l'infime honneur.

Pansy arriva vers lui :

- Drago ? Désoler de te déranger mais tes dans les vappes et là tu va foncé dans… elle le retins juste à temps pour qu'il ne fonce dans la porte ouverte quelques instants plus tôt.

- ah merci.

- Ça va toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- bah tu sais, depuis le sort de peur. J'essais de me faire discret pour que mon histoire de se répande pas à travers poudlard. Si père se rendrait compte que j'ai paru faible devant autrui tu connais sa réaction ? Surtout devant mes ennemies.

- je comprends moi. J'ai beau me faire discrète mais on m'achale encore plus qu'avant. On m'appelle face de Pékinois, bouledogue enragé… en plus tout le monde croit que je t'aime ce qui est faux. Et tu le sais.

Malfoy hocha la tête. Ils étaient de grands amis rien de plus et ils ne comptaient aucunement de se mettre ensemble même si leurs parents désiraient les marier et toutes ses cochonneries inutiles un jour. Mais bien sûr puisqu'ils étaient tout 2 sang pur ils seraient peut-être obliger. Mais ils avaient un plan d'évasion préparer depuis plusieurs années pour ce moment tant redouter.

- est ce que ton père à commencer à te parler de notre futur mariage ? Moi ma mère me harcèle te vantant… elle fit une grimace puis rit.

Drago lui sourit et lui répondit :

- oui depuis quelques mois il remet le sujet continuellement sur la table. Tu crois que notre plan va marcher ? Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'il n'a aucune pitié et qu'il est allié à Tu-Sais-Qui… s'il veut quelque chose il va tout faire pour l'obtenir ! Il va falloir se retroussé les manches et être solidaire.

- je suis tout à fait d'accord.

Il l'a tira par le bras. Pour la mettre un peu à part. ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne devait pas être entendu.

- essai de garder secret sur le fait que mon père me bat. Si les gens en parlent dit leurs que j'étais jeune. Ok ?

- tu peux compté sur moi. Tu ne pourrais pas me trouver un nouveau surnom toi ? Ça devient lassant à la longue d'entendre toujours les mêmes personnes m'appeler de la même manière…

- que pense tu de l'héroïne ?

- haha ! Très drôle, à part toi je ne sauve la vie de personne. Et encore, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment sauvé la vie sauf cette fois ou ton père te… enfin tu sais et que je suis arriver chez vous puis que je t'ai embrassé. J'ai trouvé ça répugnant mais au moins je t'ai sauvé la peau ! Il était tellement heureux de nous croire ensemble et de perpétuer la race.

- Je dois avouer que tu m'es très utile.

Pansy lui sourit :

- bon désoler mais je dois y aller.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La journée avait été longue. Malgré toutes ses précautions, Malfoy avait bien été taquiné sur le sujet du cours de métamorphose. Les filles voulaient jouer les psychologues et les gars l'achalaient pour lui remettre tous les coups qu'il avait pu leurs faires. Le bon côté dans cette histoire ces qu'il comprenait enfin ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir en se faisant blesser. Mais le négatif de l'histoire ces qu'il n'était plus roi il paraissait faible comme tout les autres de l'école.

-Hey Malfoy ! Le fils à papa est blessé ! Tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? Lança un élève de sa maison qui visiblement désirait ce battre.

Malfoy respirait à grande bouffé pour essayer de se calmer.

- ces lamentable de pleurer pour ça. Je croyais qu'un Malfoy ne pleurait jamais ?

« Inspire expire…inspire ex… »

-on récolte ce qu'on sème après tout… pas vrai Malfoy. Je me demande si tu retiens plus de ta mère ou de ton père ? Ta mère doit sûrement être une pute pour que tu aimes autant sauter les filles. Après tout on ressemble toujours à ses parents surtout toi et ta putin de mè… il ne pu terminer sa phrase que Drago l'agrippa par le collet le plaquant sur le mur. Lui enfonçant son coude dans la gorge

- on dirait qui en a un qui veut prendre ma place de pleurnichard ? Je suis pas du genre agressif mais si on me met en colère sa tourne parfois mal. Alors si tu ne veux pas te ramassé à l'infirmerie tien toi tranquille. C'est clair ? Il desserra son étreinte sur sa gorge lui donnant la chance de lui donner la bonne réponse.

- si tu crois que je suis à tes ordres Malfoy. Si je veux insulté ta mère je vais l'insulté.

- ok… très bien… il fit semblant de partir puis se retourna rapidement en lui assenant un coup de poing sur le nez. Ce qui vira très vite en bagarre. Un amas d'élève apparu autour d'eux acclamant chacun leurs parti. MC Gonnagall arriva quelques instants plus tard leurs intimant d'arrêter d'une voix criarde:

- Par merlin, ça suffit ! Arrêter tout de suite 50 points chacun en moins pour serpentard ! Lâcher vous ! Vous allez avoir une retenue ! (Mais qu'est ce que ça peut leurs faire à cet instant ?! foutaise total !)

Rogue qui passait par là, vit un foule autour de ce qui semblait une bagarre décidé à réglé ça au plus vite il s'approcha du cercle et vit son neveu avec un autre élève de sa maison se battre.

« Et puis quoi encore ?! Si même dans les maisons on se bat ce sera quoi plus tard ?!? » Enragé il partit dans le bureau du directeur avec une idée machiavélique derrière la tête. Il savait que Dumbledore l'appuierait dans ses démarches. Depuis déjà une semaine il avait vu des élèves de même maison se chicaner se battre se dénigré. Et l'esprit de fraternité dans tout ça ? (Ndl : ses un homme sensible comme vous avez cru voir)

Il entra dans le bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tard.

- Dumbledore, nous avons un sérieux problème que nous devrions régler le plus rapidement possible.

- je vous écoute. Répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en coin. Que proposez-vous ?

- hey bien… vous savez…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Après l'entretien avec Rogue, Dumbledore convoqua les professeurs dans son bureau pour une réunion express. Tout le monde accepta. Trouvant l'idée génial.

- très bien, j'annoncerais la grande nouvelle au cours du repas de ce soir. Vous pouvez partir l'esprit tranquille Severus. Lui dit le directeur.

- Merci professeur.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le repas arriva enfin. Tout le monde mangeait à leurs faims parlant entre eux…

- Les élèves, très chers élèves ! Dumbledore commença son discourt. Plus tôt dans la journée, vos professeurs adorés et moi, avons eu une réunion concernant les maisons et les disputes présentes depuis quelques temps. Après un vote unanime, nous avons décidé de reconstruire les maisons pour un temps indéterminé. Donc, pour la bonne cause, nous avons créé 4 nouvelles maisons comportant des élèves de toutes les maisons. Je sais que vous allez trouver ça difficile, voir impossible, mais… nous allons tentez de reconstruire l'harmonie qui devrait toujours être présente malgré nos différence. La différence crée la force et la force crée… (Ndl : il continua encore pendant 5 bonnes minutes mais se n'est pas assez important. Je ne voudrais pas vous ennuyer. Donc je vous donne que l'essentiel)…donc à la fin du repas allez voir vos ancien directeur de maison il vous mettrons dans votre nouvelle maison. Passez une très belle et dernière soirée dans votre ancienne demeure!Tout les élèves chialaient, personne ne voulait de se changement. Hermione essaya de voir le côté positif de la chose :

- on apprendra à connaître d'autre personne ! Vous voyez, je suis sur qu'il fait ça pour notre bien.

- Hermione, il n'y a pas qu'apprendre dans la vie. Tu sais, tu vas sûrement te sentir bien seule si nous sommes tout les 3 séparés. Dumbledore est ses pas pareil.

- et alors ? Il est quand même intelligent. On va essayer de se retrousser les manches et de continuer.

Ron la regarda exaspéré.

- moi ses surtout les serpentard qui me cause problèmes… grogna Harry.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre.**

**Donc voilà ! J'aimerais savoir votre opinion! Donc laissez vos commentaires ! Reviews ;) (J'aimerais bien en recevoir 5 sa serait bien !)**

**Ciao et à mon prochain chapitre !**

**Daphbizoux**


	3. sens de la répartit

**Review** :

Tomfelton : c'est dans ce chapitre que tu vas le savoir :)

Capitaine Fanna Sparrow : merci pour ton commentaire, t'as bien raison, ont les connaît bien mal :) …

Katryn Malfoy : Merci Katou !

Fae : merci, merci énormément pour ton review !

Elodu92 : Merci !

Minipom : le chapitre 3 est pour maintenant ,

MeDiNo : lol ! Tanks ! (Ça en fait des merci alors en anglais ça fait changement ! hahaha !)

Voilà le 3ème chapitre, je sais, ça me prend une éternité à posté mais ses l'inspiration qui manque parfois. (difficulté à « starter ») je vous souhaite bonne lecture, laisser des reviews pis on se reparle au prochain chapitre !

**Chapitre 3** : sens de la répartit

Les élèves se faisaient répartir dans leur nouvelle maison. Chaque professeur de poudlard s'occupait d'une année. Bien vite on appris la nouvelle demeure de nos chers élèves. Ron en compagnie de Deans resta a griffondor, Harry et Ginny à poufsouffle, Seamus, Neville et Luna à serdaigle et à sont plus grand déplaisir Hermione à

Serpentard avec Pansy et Malfoy, Drago Malfoy… (Ndl : XD à la James Bond !)

« Je suis sûr que c'est un coup monté ! Ils veulent ma mort ou quoi ? »

Ce ramasser avec son meilleur ennemi. Et le mot était très bien choisi, c'était réellement le meilleur en la matière ! Personne ne savait mieux que lui comment énerver, menacer et colporter tout nos moindres faits et gestes que l'ont voudrait garder secret, et maintenant elle devrait le supporter jour et d'une certaine manière…la NUIT ! Elle s'inquiétait énormément de savoir qui serait ses compagnes de chambre.

« Tout mais pas Pansy, ni aucun de ses crétins de serpentard ! »

Malfoy arriva à ce moment profitant du fait qu'elle était déroutée et faible, le moment parfait pour l'attaque.

Pensé de Drago :

« Bon je devrais pas faire ça mais j'en ai assez de perde la face. J'ai mon honneur à préserver, tous les serpentard compte sur moi. Une petite insulte, juste pour la forme… »

- Alors Granger, on va bien s'amuser tout les deux dans la même maison. Sans tes 2 amis, pot-pot-potter et wistiti. On va bien rigoler !

« Juste pour l'effrayer un peu pour qu'elle me foute la paix. »

D'un air convainquant Hermione éclata de rire (un peu nerveux sur les bords) :

- Oui on va bien s'amuser. Sans tes 2 gorilles qui te tiens lieux d'amis.

Puis elle partit.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

C'est réellement un coup monté, sinon j'aurais eu plus de chance que ça ! Me ramasser dans la même chambre que Pansy… !... Elle se sentait totalement effondré en prenant place sur son nouveau lit. Il n'y avait qu'un truc qu'elle aimait bien ici. Juste une, le lit, parfaitement comme elle les aimait.

- pousse toi de là c'est moi qui prends ce lit ! Grogna Pansy.

Après la répartition des maisons, les professeurs de leur nouvelle maison leurs avaient annoncer que même les gens qui restaient dans leurs maison devait changer de dortoir et donc de lit.

- pourquoi ça devrait être le tien, je l'ai choisi en premier !

- parce que tu es dans MA maison donc JE choisis. Cracha Pansy

- tut tut tut ! Ce n'est plus que la tienne maintenant, j'en fais aussi parti ! Première arrivé, première servit !

Pansy fulmina. Mais choisis tout de même un autre lit, un près d'une minuscule fenêtre. (Ndl : ne l'oublions pas, ils sont dans un cachot.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cohabitation ce faisait difficile, pour Hermione et tout les autres. Au cours des premières semaines, beaucoup d'élèves ce ramassèrent à l'infirmerie en entier pour certains et pour les malchanceux, en pièces détachés... Poudlard aurait très bien pu être comparé à un asile de fou. Tout le monde agissait comme de parfait imbécile. Lançaient des sorts à qui mieux mieux sans réellement penser aux conséquences. Mais peu à peu la rébellion ce calmait et une certaine routine s'installait. Bien sûr pour d'autre, c'était plus long et plus pénible. Dont une certaines Pansy…

Hermione essayait de dormir depuis un bon moment déjà quand elle entendit la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrir avec fracas, puis elle entendit quelqu'un s'affalé sur un lit en pleurant. Surprise elle ouvrit la lumière et vit Pansy, le visage plein de furoncles et de pustules complètement répugnants avec de grosses larmes coulant sur ces joues. Hermione s'approcha doucement, elle avait bien beau ne pas l'aimer mais elle avait une conscience et sa conscience lui disait qu'elle devait l'aider.

-Pansy ? Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main ?

En pleurant évidemment :

- tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher ? Tu vas rire de moi et l'empirer !

- non je te jure que…

- jamais je laisserais une Griffondor m'aider. JAMAIS !

- d'accord. Et elle reparti ce coucher.

5 minutes plus tard, les pleurs de Pansy ne cessant toujours pas, elle ce releva.

- Pansy laisse moi t'aider qu'on ne t'entende plus !

- non !

- bon très bien ! Elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas vif et assuré ce rendant dans la chambre de Malfoy.

- Malfoy ! dit elle aussitôt arrivé dans le dortoir masculin.

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- MALFOY ! Il ouvrit une paupière puis la referma.

- Granger. Dégage de là.

- non, tu dois venir dans le dortoir des filles, j'ai besoins d'aide. Il lui en avait fallut du courage pour y dire ces simples mots. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle demandait de l'aide de Malfoy ! Quand même, ce n'est pas rien !

- Ça ne va pas à la tête ? Je n'aiderais jamais une sang-de-bourbe et tu dois sûrement savoir que les gars ne peuvent pas y aller Miss-je-sais-tout.

- peut-être que les gars ne peuvent pas y aller de leurs propres gré mais si c'est celui de la fille la règle est levé. J'ai lu ça dans le livre _les secrets de poudlard_. Et oui tu vas m'aider parce que ce n'est pas juste moi qui ai besoin d'aide, mais Pansy. Si ça continue elle va ce vidé d'eau et mourir asséché.

- non, pas m'problème. Et il se tourna dos à notre brave Griffondor.

« Si il croit que je vais lâché prise, il peut bien se fourré le doigt où je pense… »

Elle tira ses couvertures et découvrit qu'il n'était qu'en boxer de soie. Ne ce laissant aucunement distraire, elle lui attrapa le pied le tirant en bas de son lit sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons.

- Hey ! Non mais lâche moi ! dit-il courroucé en ce débattant

- Je vais te lâcher que quand tu vas te calmer. J'ai réellement besoins de toi !

- ce que tu peux être énervante ! Malfoy ce détendit ce laissant traîner sur la pierre froide les mains derrières la tête.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les deux jeunes élèves entrèrent dans la chambre. Et Drago put constata de ces propres yeux une Pansy en pleur

- je suis supposer faire quoi moi ? Questionna le serpentard.

- la consolé et me laissé la guérir.

- pour quelle raison on doit faire ça au juste ? Chuchota-il

- pour qu'elle ce la ferme !

- bien vu.

Drago s'approcha doucement

- Psst ! Pansy, c'est moi, Drago

Elle hurla presque.

- je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état !! Pleura-elle en ce cachant le visage à l'aide de son oreiller

- voyons Pan je t'ai déjà vu dans un état plus pire que ça. Lui dit Malfoy doucement en lui caressant les cheveux. Geste inhabituelle qui effrayait Hermione.

« Comment peut-il agir ainsi ? Moi qui le croyait qu'arrogant et stupide. J'en ai la chair de poule »

Pansy releva doucement la tête

- lumos. La baguette de Drago s'alluma d'une lumière claire.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Pansy :

- laisse moi t'aider. Je connais un sort pour contrer ça.

Elle hocha la tête.

- ont peut dire qu'ils ne t'ont pas manqué. Qui t'as fait ça ? Sourit Malfoy

- une bande de garçon mais je ne sais plus de quelle maison ils appartiennent et ils faisaient si noire…

- la vengeance est un plat qui ce mange froid Pan. Il lui dit cela avec un regard sadique pendant qu'Hermione achevait le sort et elle lui remit une pommade.

- tiens, tu appliqueras cela en te levant demain matin. Ta peau a été en contact avec des choses purulentes et elles peuvent parfois réapparaître. Vaux mieux prévenir que guérir.

- merci. Annonça Pansy.

Hermione excisa un faible sourire puis partit ce coucher. Drago qu'en à lui, partit dans la salle commune réfléchir un peu. Il était grand temps qu'il remette en question certaines choses…

----------

Finito ce chapito ! Hey bien, Hey bien… !... voilà qui est écrit j'espert qu'il vous a plut. REVIEW ! (J'en demande au moins 8 cette fois-ci !) De retour pour un prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible !

Ciao! –xxx-


End file.
